Bo
Bo is a brash young boy, who has poor skill with his stones and is prone to miscasting. Biography He is willing to do anything to become known, even if he has to fight to the death. He is an ally to the Defenders to some degree, having helped them twice in the past. However, his attitude causes Seth and the others to consider him something of a reject. The Defenders try to teach him the true meaning of being a warrior, which is to do what is right for RaDos. Clash of Attainment Bo first runs into the Defenders when he stumbles into Mel and Erik in the woods. Although there is a brief battle, he is captured by Erik's attack, but is let free when they see that he is just a kid. He explains that he is on his way to something known as the Clash of Attainment, where warriors compete. Those who achieve victory are worshipped forever, and have their names engraved on a trophy. When the Defenders see an image of the trophy, they notice that it has a Pure Stone attached to it. Erik and Mel agree to partner with Bo. Unknown to the Defenders, Bo has no idea of where the Clash is held, and simply overheard two stonecasters talking about it one night. He leads them around in circles, until Mel's guardian spots something. They come across a large statue hidden in the jungle, and are taken prisoner by a cult of warriors. While imprisoned, the three reunite with Finn, who reveals to them that they were captured to be used as a warm-up to the real competitors of the Clash. For the first battle, he is paired with Erik against two cult warriors. Bo miscasts his spell and traps himself, while Erik defeats both warriors single-handedly. However, as they both won, they move up in the ranks from fodder to warrior class. Bo is very proud, but Finn breaks it to him that Erik and Mel are only in the Clash for the Pure Stone. Angered and feeling betrayed, he takes Finn as his new partner and storms off. At the final fight, he and Finn are pinned against the Defenders in a fight to the death. He launches the first attack, and traps them both. Before he lands the finishing blow, Finn summons her guardian, who holds him down while the Defenders free themselves. But before Erik and Mel get the Pure Stone, Malco breaks through the wall and attacks the Defenders. Finn calls back her guardian, and reasons with Bo to help the Defenders. He sends out an attack, but it is easily deflected by Malco and sent back, destroying the platform they are on. They fall to another, holding onto the ledge by one hand. Bo calls for Erik to help, and he decides to let Flinch steal the Pure Stone in order to save Bo and Finn's lives. Pure Stones Bo had followed clues to the Yin Pure Stone (He then calls it the Hero Stone), but somehow got transported with the stone to the Binding Zone where he fought Malco and Flinch. He managed to help the Defenders by attaching an override device to their vehicle, causing it to spin out of control and send it and Malco flying. Flinch was dropped in front of Seth. He then demanded to have his stone back but Seth aggressively told him that "Being a hero isn't about fighting bad guys or collecting Pure stones, it's about doing what is right." At the end of the episode, Bo still learned nothing and sets off to reclaim the Yin Stone. Guardian After the Yin Pure Stone was destroyed, he tried his best to make himself a Di-Gata Defender. He ends up buying a mutant guardian from a dealer, but Bodacon couldn't be controlled or returned to its stone. Rion managed to calm it down, allowing it to revert to its stone form. Seth refused to give Bodacon back to him until he learned to control it. He later interrupts the Defenders when they were dealing with their own guardians merged into a mutant. Bo tried to hitch a ride with Erik, but was ejected from the backseat before they chased it to Brackus' hut. New Job Later, he joins the Ogaman federation and arrests Erik for destroying the Tome of Al-Mortagar. The other Defenders, upon learning that the third Icon is inside the prison, they ask for his help in getting them in. He refuses, but hears a distress call from the prison. He goes with the Defenders to help stop the riot, and is last seen declaring that he'd succeeded single-handedly. List of Spells Category:Characters Category:Males